


Red

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [53]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Red - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Olivia never liked the colour red, until now.





	Red

* * *

Ever since she could remember she had been able to see people’s auras, but upon meeting James, he had been an enigma.

While other people’s auras would often change, James’ would always remain a constant shade of red.  
  
Over the years, she watched as the red glow would turn dark when he was confident, or cloudy when he was angry or jealous.  
  
She had personally never liked red, but as James lay sleeping next to her, with his body still encased in a brilliant red glow after their passionate lovemaking; she couldn’t deny that red was now her favourite colour.

 


End file.
